


wanna pick one

by aluegoine



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, That's it, a lotta jokes, also i mention jinhyuk i think but i can barely remember, basically everybody just tries to get with the main girl, don't question why the title is a wanna one pun even tho it's an x1 fic, except they're all gay, i mention yibo for like a half-second if that'll tempt the unicorns into reading this, i'd like to think it's fairly funny, or something like that, the ending is my favourite part just fyi, the ocs are both girls and they're cute ok, this is just a huge mess honestly, unedited and lapslock bc u kno the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluegoine/pseuds/aluegoine
Summary: jujin wakes up after a car crash with memory loss, and eleven boys all claiming to be her boyfriend.which one will she pick?
Relationships: Everyone/OC
Kudos: 1





	wanna pick one

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this years ago when wanna one hadn't d*sbanded yet and never finished it so i converted it into an x1 fic instead last year but that. well. it's a light-hearted reverse harem basically! with a lot of minor twists and turns... honestly was thinking to change the title but couldn't think of a better pun

jujin wakes up at 9:46 am. the lights are blindingly bright, and a nurse stands over her, watching as she rubs her eyes and sits up.

there's a young man standing at the edge of her bed, and she squints, trying to identify him.

it doesn't work.

when she asks who he is, the nurse replies with a detailed report on her memory loss, and why it happened. a severe car accident. retrograde amnesia. the information makes her head spin a little.

"are you ready to go home?"

she nods, and her boyfriend takes her home. there, someone is waiting— when she enters the door the boy bounces from the couch and runs to her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"welcome back! i missed you."

she frowns. did she forget both of her boyfriends? more importantly, did she have two boyfriends?

she makes her way to the kitchen to drop off some things. two people— both handsome and tall— are already there, focused on their phones. when they notice her, they both smile.

"babe, you're back!" they say in unison.

for a second they look at each other and glare slightly. she frowns. if she had this many boyfriends— wait, what?

she gorilla screams into the air, prompting whoever happens to be hiding out in her house to gather towards the noise. when they all crowd together, she counts their heads. eleven.

"someone needs to explain something, there is no way i have eleven boyfriends simultaneously." she says sternly, a hand on her hip.

"i'm your boyfriend!" one of them says, raising his hand. he's cute, she notes

"no, i am!" another cutie says.

"no, I am!!"

"whatever, i'm her real boyfriend." says one of the boys, perched in another's lap. way to be convincing, but okay.

"no, i'm the real one!" says the human chair.

"i'm the real one!"

"no no no no no, me!"

"pick me pick me pick me up—" one of them starts to sing.

"you have got to be fucking kidding me." she says, watching as the boys argue back and forth. with a sigh, she turns on her heels and stalks up to her bedroom, hoping that no one would disturb her for the rest of the night.

//

a knock sounds on her bedroom door. she goes to open it, but then realizes that it's probably one of those eleven fucktards so she turns on her heel and flops back onto the bed.

moments later, the door busts open and there stands a girl with her brown hair loose by her neck. oh, she's familiar.

"riha!" she exclaims, jumping up from the bed to hug her friend. riha accepts the hug and speaks rapidly to her of the things she's missed.

she remembers riha. they've been friends since they were both in diapers up until now, and have been in the same class together every year even though riha is a half year younger.

"riha, can you tell me what's up with the eleven guys pretending to be my boyfriend?" she asks, concerned.

riha blinks. "nope! because you dated in secret, so no one knows who the real one is except those eleven. plus, we were in the same accident. i also lost some of my memories, about our classmates and stuff."

jujin falls back onto her bed and screams. instantaneously eleven boys appear at her doorway.

"did you summon us?"

she pales as riha waves them in.

"okay, so since we don't remember them, we should do a quick rundown of names." riha says energetically.

"seungwoo." buff guy.

"yohan." drooling over buff guy.

"dongpyo." also very attached to buff guy.

"dohyon." tall motherfucker.

"junho." model boy.

"minhee." staring at the model boy.

"hyeongjun." tiny face.

"eunsang." screaming.

"seungyoun." smacking someone while laughing.

"wooseok." smacking someone while frowning.

"hangyul." being smacked.

"and that's all!" riha says.

jujin, thoroughly annoyed, takes a moment to survey the crowd. "why don't i know any of you?"

"and you—" she points haphazardly in the direction of half of the line of boys. "why are you guys wearing our school uniform?"

dohyon scoffs. "because we're from the school? duh. though, you graduated a long time ago."

"so most of you are younger than me." she muses. "is there anyone the same age as me?"

hangyul, riha, and yohan raise their hands. she slaps riha's hand down jokingly. "it's can't be you. though, i always said that i would most likely date someone my age. maybe that's a clue."

"you can't be too sure yet, though." seungwoo argues, and she nods in approval.

"alright, you're all dismissed. riha, tell me all you remember."

and with that, they began discussion.

"first," riha holds up a finger, "you have been dating your boyfriend since high school. but, you dated in secret, so all of it is really just guesswork from your parents depending on your mood back then. you guys were still dating when we got into the accident."

jujin sighed. "i feel bad for the man. imagine your girlfriend almost dies, then can't remember you and basically has to guess your identity. though, i don't know why i have so many candidates."

"your parents have put up a cash reward for whoever can reveal themselves to be your boyfriend. i don't know why, but i guess since you were so secretive about it's started to concern them."

jujin groans. "where are they even going to get that money from? i guess that's where all of the non-boyfriends are from, right? they're trying to get money."

riha laughs, making jujin's frown ease as she giggles over the ridiculousness of the situation. she takes riha's hand, raising it in a dramatic show. "now we only have each other! we're gonna get our memories back!"

"hell yeah!" riha answers her battle cry, smiling broadly. "we'll find your real boyfriend together!"

jujin laughs. "we have to start remembering things about him first."

"well," riha hums. "your boyfriend has something to do with the amusement park. i can't really remember, but you may have revealed who your boyfriend was on that day."

jujin raises her eyebrows. "the mini graduation party?"

she thinks back to her last year of high school. her, riha, and some other friends around their age went to an amusement park together to celebrate her and riha's graduation.

the two girls cast a glance at the picture sitting on jujin's bedside table. it's a framed photograph of the two girls in their school's navy blue uniform, as well as eunsang, minhee, dohyun, and dongpyo.

"so that means those four know for sure whoever my boyfriend is. everyone else has no idea." jujin muses, stroking her chin like a smart person.

riha nods. "maybe you can use fake information to psych them out."

the two girls meet eyes, grinning evilly at each other.

those boys would never see it coming.

//

she wakes up the next day in a cold sweat, new memories dawning upon her like ocean waves. with a quick jog she makes it over to seungwoo's room, which is right next to hers, and knocks gently. he opens the door with a sweeping motion and a large grin, only to be met with a fat slap to the head.

"why would you even pretend to be my boyfriend, seungwoo?" she shouts at him. "we're literally cousins!"

seungwoo winces. "i don't know if you know right now, but your dad has a big reward posted for whoever can turn themselves in as your real boyfriend with your confirmation, so we all gathered here because of it."

jujin sighs in frustration. "seriously? most of you guys are probably my relatives, aren't you?"

"not really, just seungyoun and i—"

"wait, what?" she cuts him off quickly. he frowns in confusion.

"you didn't know? i thought you would at least recognize your own brother."

a long pause.

"CHO SEUNGYOUN!!"

she storms over to seungyoun's room, kicking the door open fbi style. "you crazy bastard!"

when jujin gets no response, she continues. "why did you think that it was a good idea to try and become my boyfriend?"

seungyoun winces. "in my defense, i was going to split the reward money with you."

"you—" jujin sighs heavily. "mom and dad know we're related. literally there was no way that'd work!"

he shrugs. "it was worth a shot, okay. i'm broke and desperate."

jujin shakes her head in frustration, trying to recall her memories. "but weren't you making a lot of money in china? mom and dad were always bragging to me about how proud they were of their firstborn."

at this, seungyoun falls silent. he looks out the window wistfully as if he's part of a drama, and suddenly it begins to rain. inside the house.

"and weren't you also dating someone? what was his name again? yeetbong?"

jujin swears that she can hear sad violin music begin playing in the background. when she turns back to her brother he has an umbrella in his hand, meeting eyes with his reflection as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

she takes it as her cue to leave, and slowly inches out of the door, closing it tightly. seungwoo is standing in the hallway, looking at the door with a concerned expression. "is it raining again?"

jujin nods slowly. does this usually happen?

"weird," seungwoo murmurs. "i swear i fixed the pipes for good this time."

//

riha almost cries laughing at her story. "so they were your relatives all along? i didn't even remember them."

"i know, i didn't either." jujin grumbles. "i don't even know which parts of my life i forgot and which i didn't."

"well, at least you've eliminated two suspects. any idea on who it might be?"

jujin sighs. "no. i literally met everyone yesterday, and now they're all trying to talk to me. i don't even know where to start."

"how about you try telling them some made-up facts? maybe it will confuse them if you tell them you remember something."

"hey," jujin's eyes brighten. "that could actually work!"

"i got the idea from a drama." riha giggles.

she tackles her best friend with a hug. "thanks riha, i knew i could count on you!"

//

alright, time to test out her new strategy. she walks out her room slowly, each step purposeful. she spots one of the boys, who she recognizes as wooseok, and calls out to him.

"i remember something about my boyfriend."

he doesn't look at her. "so do you know it's me yet?"

jujin frowns. "how are you so confident?"

"i know how to trust facts." he replies without looking back at her, slipping away into his room.

though he seems suspicious, something about him is believable. she boosts him to the top of the list of suspects.

//

when she wakes up the next morning, memories come crashing over her like a wave. not everything, but some important parts.

"dongpyo!" she screams, because ooh look she just remembered something.

"yes, my dearest?" dongpyo answers, smiling sweetly. in a corner somewhere, dohyon fake-vomits. hangyul watches the conversation like a hawk, curiosity piqued.

"you took me to an amusement park for my fifteenth birthday. right?" she states, staring at him.

he nods. eunsang grumbles a little because "i was there too" and minhee twitches because "so was i".

jujin nods at him and withdraws a pen from who knows where. "take this and write your names on your foreheads. there's too many of you, it's confusing."

dongpyo nods and dashes off. jujin's mental boyfriend counter adds in dongpyo's points. he's tied with yohan and hangyul.

suddenly, small face appears in her view again. oh wait, his name is hyeongjun. she swats at him like he is an annoying fly.

"are you feeling okay?" he asks, and she nods, grateful for his concern. she still kicks him anyways.

"just let me know if you need anything, okay?" hyeongjun says, patting her hands. she nods, and as he walks away she ponders to herself, because this small faced boy doesn't seem that bad. she decides to sleep on it.

as she sleeps, hyeongjun's boyfriend points add up.

//

"yohan." she stands by the boy's doorway, a stern look on her face as she surveys the seungwoo shrine set up in his room. "i think you might have a problem."

"what are you talking about, babe—" he winces. "i totally don't have a crush on seungwoo."

dead silence.

jujin sighs, coming to sit down by the handsome man. "look, if you help me figure out who my real boyfriend is, i can help you get together with seungwoo."

yohan shakes his head. "that's the thing, i don't know either. i just joined this game because seungwoo was in it."

she screams in frustration, prompting a few screams back, courtesy of eunsang and dongpyo. yohan has enough decency to look sheepish as she storms out of his room and towards her own.

on the way over, her wrist is caught by junho, who looks at her with a fall-for-me-you-can't-help-it look in his eyes, making her slightly flustered. he turns her to face him, holding her waist lightly as he looks at her with determination. "i'm your real boyfriend."

"and you expect me to believe that?" she raises an eyebrow. junho shakes his head, but he smiles at her.

"no, but i'll keep trying until you do."

somehow she feels her heart flutter, and her mental counter adds in points next to junho's name.

//

"dongpyo, i heard from a little birdie that you're trying to pretend to be this girl's boyfriend."

"uhm, mom, i can explain—" dongpyo blurts nervously, trying to come up with an excuse to calm his mother.

"what are you doing? is that beetle-looking friend of yours with you? you're not with that seungwoo guy again are you? i keep telling you, dongpyo, he's not your real dad—"

"the reward for the winner is 50,000$." he says in one breath, exhaling in relief as the voice on the other end quiets.

his mom's voice comes floating through the phone again, tone changing drastically. "alright son, work hard and share the money with your real parents okay? none of that seungwoo nonsense. love you!"

he hangs up quickly, turning to a snickering dohyon as he deflates visibly, sinking into the sofa. "that was way too stressful. at least jujin didn't hear anything."

dohyon's laughing just grows louder, and he points dongpyo's attention towards the threshold of the living room. jujin stands there, gaping at him like a fish.

he startles. in an instant he's on his feet, trying to gather himself and present a believable excuse, but jujin stops him with a slow hand, whispering. "seungwoo is your dad?"

dongpyo groans. "no!"

"that means i'm your aunt, dongpyo!" she seems weirdly excited about this.

"i said seungwoo's not my dad!"

"who said that?" seungwoo comes out from the kitchen, slinging an arm lazily around dongpyo's shoulders. "last time i checked, i'm still your daddy."

jujin's eyes widen comically, and she lets out a loud gasp. "oh my god. you're his sugar daddy!"

"that is definitely not what either of them meant." dohyun chuckles, standing from where he was comfortably watching the live family drama. he walks over to jujin leisurely and takes her arm, leading her to the kitchen. "alright, calm down now. what do you want to eat? i'll cook you something."

"try not to burn down the house!" seungwoo calls at the retreating couple, picking up dongpyo and slinging the boy over his shoulder, much to dongpyo's chagrin.

//

"who's wonjin?"

hyeongjun immediately lunges over to where jujin is perched, taking his phone from her hands and giggling nervously. "none of your business."

jujin frowns. "is he your stalker? why is he sending you things like 'i want to squish your beautiful cheeks' and 'i love you my little peach'?"

"i— it's not like that." hyeongjun flushes a bright red. "he's my roommate."

her frown only deepens. a racy thought flashes through her mind, and she gasps. her voice drops to a whisper. "don't tell me... you guys are— no! you're too young!"

hyeongjun's blush darkens and he hides behind a pillow. "it's not like that. we're just really friendly."

"they've been crushing on each other for three years already. neither of them will make a move." dongpyo says in passing, a popsicle in hand. his tone is flat, and he smirks when hyeongjun flushes even darker.

"that's not fair! if i get exposed, you have to be exposed too!"

dongpyo shakes his head, biting at his popsicle. "i was kicked off the list this morning. i'm just staying for a few days extra because no one can come pick me up yet."

hyeongjun pouts, and jujin just laughs in disbelief. she nods hysterically, talking to herself. "yeah, i never liked the cute type anyways."

//

"hey, junho!" she calls, coming to sit across from him on the sofa. 

he greets her with a happy eyesmile, handing out one of the controllers. "wanna play?"

she takes it wordlessly, getting immersed into the game. before she can realize it, she's won, whooping and cheering for her victory.

junho laughs along with her, a tinkling and familiar sound. he exhales as he watches her do her celebratory dance, calming down to a smile. "wow, this really feels like the old times."

"really?" she asks, skeptical. already she begins reorganizing her suspect list.

he laughs. "don't pressure yourself with it. the answer will come to you with time, so for now just enjoy this moment."

she smiles, glad to hear some placating advice.

"thanks, junho."

//

jujin slides into her seat at the dinner table, in the middle of all of the boys. riha was by her left side, deciding to stay over for the night.

"so, do you guys have anything interesting going on right now?" she awkwardly asks the silent crowd.

"oh, yeah." wooseok doesn't look up from where he's cutting his food. "i won't be here next saturday. i have an anniversary thing."

"damn, what a filial son. still going to his parents' wedding anniversary." riha commented, transferring some extra meat onto jujin's plate.

jujin smiles remembering how riha was vegetarian, and they had always swapped food since they were kids. she transfers over some vegetables as a thankyou.

maybe it makes her hyperaware, but she takes notice when hangyul fills her drink a little more than the others later on, and how he keeps looking at her.

she smirks, exchanging some quality eye contact with riha, who wiggles her eyebrows. they would have a lot to talk about later.

//

seungwoo pulls her to a side. he takes out a picture of a handsome young man, handing it to her so she can see.

jujin frowns. "what is this? is he my real boyfriend or something?"

"no, he's wooseok's."

"wooseok?" her eyebrows lift as she says this. seungwoo nods, pocketing the picture.

"he's an air force cadet, and wooseok rarely ever gets to see him even though they've been dating for nearly eight years."

jujin gasps. "eight years? so when wooseok was talking about an anniversary coming up..."

"it's their eight year anniversary." seungwoo's expression darkens as he continues. "that's why i need your help. jinhyuk called me yesterday and told me that he's planning to propose to wooseok on their anniversary."

hearing those words, jujin begins to tear up. "that's so beautiful oh my god—"

seungwoo chuckles. "even more so when you've followed their relationship the whole way through."

she laughs through her tears, wiping at her face. "of course i'll help! i'll remove wooseok from the competition right now— oh my god, do you think they'll invite me to their wedding?"

"of course." seungwoo smiles warmly.

//

"riha, i have no idea!" she whines, collapsing onto her bed. riha pouts, copying her expression.

"same. i thought we'd remember something by now."

jujin rolled over, grabbing a notebook. "maybe if we wrote things down..."

"i still need to talk to the boys. especially the ones who were our classmates? they know stuff we don't."

"but they're not going to tell us anything."

riha murmurs. "well, they might not tell us anything directly... but i've been listening around lately."

"what's the gossip?" jujin sits upright, eager to listen to riha's story.

"the boys have started making alliances among themselves. so like, they'll help each other win and split the prize."

jujin groaned. "that only makes our lives harder!"

"yeah, but if you think about it another way. if we can identify one person of the alliance as false, then the others are likely false too."

"hmm. that makes more sense than i thought. we can sleep on it."

she reaches over to pull the covers over the both of them, ignoring riha's protests. "i'm tired now, let's sleep."

//

"it's obviously not you."

"hmm?" wooseok hums, looking up from where he's organizing some of his belongings.

jujin continues, an accusing finger pointing at wooseok's unassuming figure. "you have literally no interest in me. there's no way you could be my real boyfriend."

at this, he shifts, still not drawing his attention away from the polaroids he has clasped in his hands. "what are you talking about? i am your real boyfriend. we were going to break up before your accident, but i never got to talk to you about it. so i'm here to make you remember me so we can finally resolve this relationship calmly."

"great story and everything," jujin points an accusing hand towards the polaroids that wooseok is leafing through. "but saying all of that while looking at pictures of your boyfriend of eight years doesn't make it any more believable."

wooseok pauses, then sets the pictures down delicately. "did you go through my search history?"

"no?"

"then how did you know?"

jujin gestures at seungwoo, who just waves sheepishly from the door to wooseok's room. "i just thought i'd save you both some trouble. plus, jinhyuk's coming home really soon and i know you'll be upset if you don't get to see him."

wooseok pouts, and stands to give seungwoo a hug, then smiles at jujin in a way that seems more genuine than any of his other smiles. "thanks, jujin. i'll invite you to my wedding, whenever it happens!"

seungwoo smiles knowingly, sharing a look with jujin.

//

"wait!" she exclaims in the middle of supper.

all of the attention immediately goes to her, the quite chats ceasing. though the numbers had decreased, there were still quite a few people left.

"if i remember right... my boyfriend is definitely younger than me, then... you're eliminated!" she points at hangyul from across the table. "we're the same age."

hangyul nods. "i needed the money, don't blame me. plus, i wanted to look out for someone."

his eyes shift around the room quickly, but jujin isn't paying enough attention to know who it is. she engages in conversation then, relieved at solving one piece of the puzzle. "so, do you also have a boyfriend? you know, like almost everyone here?"

he stills at this, glancing across the room worriedly. seungyoun sits up straighter in his seat, leaning forward to catch his sister's attention. "so, this porridge is really trashy. did you cook it?"

it works, and she turns around to frown at him. "of course i did. and it's still better than anything you could ever cook."

the others sitting at the dinner table chuckle as they see hangyul visibly relax. jujin remains oblivious as seungyoun winks at hangyul from across the room.

//

"junho?"

he avoids her eyes shyly as he steps out of the closet, fidgeting and fixing his messy collar. "oh hey. were you looking for me?"

"no, i was trying to find minhee."

"i heard my name!" a voice calls from within the closet, and moments later minhee's head pops out. he's a mess as usual, hair fluffed in all the wrong directions and lip tint smeared on his neck. she tsks at his appearance, recalling the time when they were preparing for graduation together, and he spilled lip tint all over his uniform. it wasn't even open!

jujin sighs, smiling exasperatedly. "minhee, come out of the closet. i need to talk to you about something.

he frowns, turning to look at junho, who shakes his head. "she means it literally, minhee. go."

minhee stumbles out of the closet, almost slipping on the way out. junho catches him easily, tsking and sending him off.

"what'd you need to talk about?" he goes over to the fridge, grabbing two glasses of water.

"are you my real boyfriend?"

minhee startles, turning around to face her. when they meet eyes he smiles, completely ignoring her question as he offers her one of the glasses. "why are you asking all of a sudden?"

she accepts it, but doesn't drink any. instead, she sets it down on the counter and begins pacing around the kitchen area. minhee shakes slightly but doesn't show any other signs of nervousness.

"are you my real boyfriend?"

this time he answers confidently. "of course i am!"

jujin shakes her head. "you're not."

"what do you mean?" minhee looks halfway between disappointed and grateful. she pulls out a photo, one of the framed ones found on her desk. it was from that day at the amusement park.

upon closer inspection it can be seen that out of the group of smiling teenagers, the only one in a grey uniform is minhee. they were all dressed in the trademark navy blue of jujin's highschool, except for two— minhee, who attended a different high school, and dohyun, who was still in middle school at the time.

"i remembered something last night."

minhee stays silent, waiting for her to continue.

"my boyfriend had to have been part of my high school at some point, because i remember him wearing a blue uniform."

at these words, minhee nods in defeat. dohyun had entered highschool the year before, ultimately attending the same school with dongpyo, eunsang, and junho. even though jujin had already graduated, it was still possible for her boyfriend to have been dohyun.

"alright, you got me. want to know what i know?" minhee says mischievously, lowering his voice. "i don't know much more than you do, but i have a pretty good guess.

"considering the facts, it's probably junho. even though you guys dated in secret, i remember back then he took care of you really well too. you guys would always laugh about something secretly with each other."

jujin raises her eyebrows at this. "junho?"

minhee nods seriously. "i'm not kidding, even if he isn't your boyfriend you should just pick him anyways. he acts the most like your boyfriend, to be honest."

//

"it's not eunsang." riha says suddenly. "i remember now! his first time meeting us was at the amusement park. dongpyo brought him along."

jujin frowns as she tries to remember the details. "really? then does that mean he's not my boyfriend?"

riha scoffs. "obviously. why would a boy like that date someone like you?"

hearing this, she immediately attacks riha's sides, tickling her. they both giggle together, riha apologizing for the mean joke. jujin just pat her head lightly, smiling widely at her best friend as she wraps an arm around her smaller frame. "it's okay. at least i've eliminated one more candidate."

"but hey. isn't it kind of weird that we don't remember anything about your boyfriend?"

jujin frowns. "i know right. i should at least remember if they were taller or shorter than me."

"what good would that do? they're all taller than you, so your boyfriend has to be taller."

"yeah, but i don't know." jujin purses her lips. "i remember hugging them like this, you know? i could only do that if they were shorter."

riha's eyebrows furrow. "what do you mean?"

"like this."

the taller of the two gently pulls riha's head down to rest on her shoulder, before leaning her own head on top of riha's. the two girls gazed out into the starless night sky, the emptiness seeming welcoming.

"it's warm." riha mumbles, her eyes falling shut.

jujin hums, pulling riha away from her to let the shorter rest properly on the bed. she pulls a strand of hair away from her best friend's face as she dozes off. left in silence, jujin thinks back to her boyfriend.

"maybe i just remembered wrong." she mumbled, before turning over to lie next to riha, quickly falling asleep.

//

"it's the last day, are you nervous?" riha says, a little excited. jujin smiles, but it's awkward.

"of course! i have to make the decision now."

riha smiles. "honestly, if you had told me these two would have remained till the end, i wouldn't have believed you."

"yeah. i mean, junho? kinda makes sense. dohyon? the kid is five years younger than me!"

"do you have your pick already, then?"

jujin doesn't manage to relax, but her smile is a little more at ease. "yeah. i know who it is."

"alright." riha smiles warmly, walking out. "i'll be right outside for the aftermath, just run out to find me!"

she takes a deep breath, taking in the almost empty home before going to make her decision.

"junho." jujin calls, walking down the stairs. 

he smiles at her when she jogs up to him, patting her head. "how are you today?"

"great! i think i've decided who to eliminate today."

"good, i was worried about you getting stressed over it. how about you have breakfast, then we can go tell dohyon that his time is up at—"

"it's you." jujin says clearly. junho stops, surprised. "the person i've decided isn't my boyfriend. it's you."

"but— how— what are you talking about?" junho stutters, stepping away from her. she just smiles.

"i appreciate how hard you've worked, junho. but i've known from the beginning."

he begins to try and speak, but she shushes him quickly. her smile is a little wistful as she surveys his shocked expression. "thank you for letting me dream a little. i've really felt that you were the perfect boyfriend."

junho realizes what she's mentioning, and completes the thought quietly. "the amusement park."

she nods. "you were sick that day. and i remember i went with my boyfriend then."

"then, now what? do you really think it's dohyon?"

a sigh. "no. but i don't have another choice do i?"

"good luck." junho walks towards the door, but turns at the last minute. his eyes are glassy as he pulls her into a warm hug. "thank you too. i had a crush on you in first year, so i'm glad i got to live in a dream for at least a few months."

her heart hurts as he leaves, bringing a little inkling of tears to her eyes. if she had just pretended to ignore the facts, she could have had a perfect dream boyfriend. someone who she knows cares about her feelings.

she shakes, her eyes still wet with tears as she looks at the open doorway. junho's warmth seems like it's still there, but when she steps forward she isn't met with the familiar embrace. jujin straightens her back, sniffling as she walks towards the living room.

there was only one thing left to do.

//

"is it you?" jujin's voice sounds shakier than she expected. dohyon turns, but doesn't meet her eyes.

"you're the only one left, it has to be you!"

he answers with silence. gathering her courage, she steps forwards, drawing closer to the younger boy. she asks quietly, voice cracking. "are you my real boyfriend?"

dohyon sighs, looking up to meet her eyes. he grabs her wrist, pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear.

jujin can feel her heart beating faster as dohyon hesitates, the words on the tip of his tongue. he sighs again, quietly, before he speaks.

"i'm sorry."

she looks up in surprise, her glassy eyes meeting his determined gaze. the memories flash before her eyes. a gasp builds in her throat, but when she realizes the truth, it's already too late. dohyon has already uttered the words, voice steady and clear.

"you're lesbian."

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone reading is healthy and happy!


End file.
